


I love you too

by Malecfics



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, cuteness, they love each other T.T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecfics/pseuds/Malecfics
Summary: Alec and Mangus first public kiss in the Hall of the Accords from their pov.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	I love you too

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is Alec and Magnus first kiss from the book City of Glass, cause we deserve this scene from their point of view.  
> Hope you enjoy it, kudos and comments are always welcome!!

Alec was at the entrance to the Hall of the Accords. Leaning on one of the columns, he noticed the hard, cold surface on his back, and the slight breeze was shaking his hair.

He was surrounded by Shadowhunters, all talking about the coming battle. But he could not concentrate. His thoughts went back and forth to Magnus.

Since they arrived in Alicante he had only seen him a couple of times, and one of them was in that square when he saved his life. " _S_ _omeone, incidentally, who will never love you back. Not the way I do._ ” Magnus had said that he loved him. Alec hadn't had much time to think about it until now.

He knew that Magnus had feelings for him. All those dates they had had, all those kisses. He was always there when he needed him. But he didn't want to let himself believe that the warlock felt something else. Magnus was hundreds of years old, how could he love someone like him? But he did, Magnus had told him, and Alec still couldn't believe how lucky he was.

Alec had spent many nights in his bed, remembering the moments they had spent together, how strangely happy he felt when he was with him, and how every time they said goodbye he couldn't wait for the next day to see him again.

He hadn't considered whether he loved him or not. What was clear to him was that every time he was with Magnus he wished the warlock would do some kind of magic to stop time. Every time they looked at each other, every time they kissed, every time they caressed each other, it was as if he had finally found his place. As if he had finally found himself.

That's why it hurt him to remember how stupid he had been with Magnus these months when they were with more people. How he would turn away from him and he would avoid his gaze. He was afraid that others would know who he really was. That's why when Jace put on the _Fearless_ rune that Clary created, he felt liberated and so light, that if it hadn't been for Magnus knocking him out he would have confessed everything. Another gesture from Magnus in which his feelings were implicit. He knew that Alec was not ready, and as much as he wished Alec would say it at once, he did not allow it.

Alec remembered when a while before, Clary had created that rune that made you see the person you loved most. He could have expected Isabelle, Jace or his mother. But not Magnus. And as soon as he saw him, he knew it couldn't be anyone else. That everything he felt was explained by love. He put a name to all the feelings that came up when he thought of Magnus. He was _in love_ with him.

He smiled at the thought. Now he was sure. He entered the Hall of the Accords.

\--------------------

Magnus was leaning on the wall of the Hall, with his arms crossed over his chest, watching the chaos of the room. Shadowhunters and Downworlders working together, with a rune joining them, was not something he expected to see.

The conversation he had just had with Clary was haunting him. Of course he wanted to find Alec to put the rune on and fight alongside him. If they were going to go to war, he wanted to be by his side, to protect him. Even though it was the Shadowhunter who had saved his life in that square. He didn't regret telling Alec that he loved him, it was the truth. As hard as it was for him to admit, he had fallen in love with a nephilim.

He had never fallen in love with one before, he had liked many, but loved none. No one had ever been so open and straightforward with him, no one had ever asked him out on a date, and he had ever kissed any. Especially, he had never been the first kiss from any Shadowhunter. He remembered what Alec had told him that day, that only Clary and Isabelle knew he was gay. So as much as he wanted to look for Alec at that moment, he wouldn't go near him in public, let alone with Alec's parents in the same room.

Magnus had lived many years, and of course it was hard for him to show his sexuality openly at first, especially at the time he was born, which was why he had been so patient with Alec. Also, it was clear that nephilims were not very open minded about these issues, so he knew that Alec was afraid, and he respected Alec's decision to keep it a secret. But as Magnus' feelings grew, hiding the relationship became more and more difficult, more and more painful. That's why he had said those things at Alec in the square.

However, he would swallow his pride again, and would not go looking for him, wishing that no other Shadowhunter would approach him to ask to be his fighting partner.

\-----------

When Alec entered the Hall he found Isabelle and Simon and they were talking about Jace and Clary not being siblings, but at that moment Alec couldn't care less, he was just looking for Magnus. He looked around the room with his eyes, Magnus couldn't be hard to find, considering how tall he was and his colorful clothes. Considering that Alec's eyes always found him quickly.

And there he was. Leaning on one of the walls, separated from the chaos that reigned in the room. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he was looking at the floor. He wore a black coat, a color he rarely wore, but it matched his black makeup and hair. Alec's heart stuttered to how handsome he was. Or maybe it was that for Alec, Magnus was always _beautiful._

He started walking towards him, making his way through the crowd. He moved forward with determination, his eyes fixed on him. Magnus must have noticed someone coming towards him and looked up. Alec quickened his pace when he saw those eyes that had fascinated him from the first moment he saw them, at that party where he met Magnus.

Magnus opened his eyes wide when he saw that the person approaching him was Alec and remained motionless. It seemed that Alec had been lucky and Magnus had not yet paired up with anyone, which seemed strange to him, because it was obvious to Alec that anyone would want to fight alongside the warlock.

When he arrived at his side, the surprise on Magnus' face was evident. He was still with his arms crossed and looked at him expectantly. Alec realized that Magnus did not expect him to approach him and ask them to fight together. It made him a little sad, but that the fact that Magnus thought that was his fault, after all. However, there was no one else that Alec wanted to fight with. When Alec raised his head to look Magnus in the eyes, he saw doubts in them, but he also saw hope. That was all Alec needed.

"Hey," Alec said with a small smile.

"Hey," Magnus smiled back. The warlock's posture relaxed, as if he had been in tension until Alec had appeared at his side.

Alec wasn't good with words, and he spoke the only way he knew how, straightforward.

“Do you want to be my couple…?” Magnus looked at him raising an eyebrow. _Too_ straightforward. “…in the battle? Do you want to be my couple in the battle?”

Alec's heart was racing, but he had never been more sure of anything in his life than he was of wanting to be by Magnus' side at this moment.

Magnus' smile widened. Alec looked at him as if the whole world depended on his answer to the question. As if the words that Magnus was going to pronounce next were the most important ones that had ever been said. Magnus was dying to raise his hand and caress Alec's cheek, but he knew it was impossible to do that in public.

"Of course I would, I wouldn't want to be anyone else's."

Alec took a deep breath and smiled again. They were both looking at each other and smiling. Alec cleared his throat.

"Give me your hand," he said while looking at Magnus. The warlock raised his hand, offering it to Alec. Alec looked down at his hand and broke the spell in which he fell whenever he looked into those cat's eyes. He shook his head and pulled out his stele. With his left hand he held the hand that Magnus offered him, admiring his long fingers full of rings, the contrast of its pale skin against the dark of Magnus. He caressed his hand with his thumb, noticing how soft his skin was.

"It's going to burn a little, like it burns me when I put one on," Alec said, concentrating on Magnus' hand.

"Don’t worry, bit of burning is always welcome”. From Magnus' tone, it was obvious that he was smiling, and Alec looked up. With that mischievous smile, Magnus looked incredibly young. Magnus was simply _gorgeous_.

Alec bowed his head again, putting all his attention on drawing the rune. Magnus, however, put all his attention on Alec. Where their hands touched, the warmth of Alec's skin, how his hair fell over his eyes, how he bit his lower lip concentrated on drawing the rune. As Alec had said, it burned a little, but he had never imagined wearing a rune, and the fact that Alec was drawing it, made the moment more special.

When Alec had finished, he stroked the back of his hand again, now marked with a rune of the Angel.

"I like how it looks," said Magnus. He stared at the rune, opened and closed his fingers, appreciating the black lines drawn on his skin. He looked up to look at Alec, but he didn't have time to say anything else, because Alec had grabbed him by the lapel of his coat with one hand and while the other was on the back of his neck, pulling him slightly until his lips joined in a kiss.

Magnus remained still. Alec noticed the tension of the warlock's body against his, which only made him hold on tighter. He couldn't help himself. If they were going to die that night, he wanted everyone to know who he was. He wanted everyone to know that he _loved_ Magnus.

They had kissed many times, much more intense kisses, but this kiss was intense in a different way. This kiss was to make a statement.

And it had an effect, because even though Alec had his eyes closed he could feel the weight of people's gazes on them, he could hear people calling out their names and whispering. He knew that his parents were there, and that they were probably embarrassed, but he didn't care. That's why he was doing it, so he wouldn't have to hide anymore.

Alec broke the kiss, but did not let go, breathing deeply, and saw that Magnus was staring at him. He noticed the quick breath of Magnus, who was looking at him as if he thought he would wake up from a dream at any moment.

"Alec..." Magnus raised his hands and brought them closer to Alec's, holding them tightly. He was still in a state of shock, but as long as he didn't stop looking at and touching Alec, everything would be fine. "Alec, why...?"

"I love you too," Alec interrupted him. The smile that appeared on Magnus' lips made up for everything that might come later. Loving Magnus was the most beautiful thing that had ever happened to Alec. He would shout his love for him if necessary. It was totally worth it.


End file.
